


Kids

by Vanfu



Category: Kid (1990), The Hitcher (1986)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, It's not a kink thing, John and Jim like to tease each other about their age differences, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9540353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanfu/pseuds/Vanfu
Summary: Kid seems so much like a young John Ryder. I think they'd get along great together.





	

“No pets allowed.”

  
The Kid was starting to loss his patience with the motel manger. He had been walking all day and this rundown dump was a sight for sore eyes. He said he’d happily pay extra for the dog and clean up any messes that were made himself. The manger still didn’t budge.

  
“Hello there.” The Kid turned from the counter to see an older blonde gentleman couched down next to Johnson, rubbing behind the dog’s ear. The man was dressed in khaki pants and a trench coat like himself.

  
“You’ve got a nice dog,” the man said looking up. “My kid loves dogs, but it’s never been the right time to get him one. You look a lot like him actually.”

  
“Where’s your kid at?”

  
“Back in the room. I come to the office to get some cigarettes. Don’t tell my kid though, he’s been trying to make me quit,” he said with a wink. The Kid liked his guy, he wasn’t sure why, he just felt like they had something in common.

  
“Excuse me,” the manger butted in. “But you and that dog got to go.”

  
“Let me handle this,” the gentleman stood and walked to the counter, grabbing the manger by the collar of his strained white t-shirt. The Kid heard the man whisper something about fingers. When the man let go the manger was shaking, nodding his head yes over and over.

  
“Come on, you can stay with me. My kid will love ya.”

  
They quietly walked in the cool night air to the hotel room. The man introduced himself as John. When he didn’t give a name back, John didn’t seem to care.

  
“Here we are.”

  
John knocked before unlocking the door. The room had two queen sized beds, a table with a chair, and a tv set on top of a drawer. The sound of water running came from behind the bathroom door. John gave the Kid another wink as he entered the bathroom, reclosing the door behind him.

  
The Kid was alone in the room now. He laid on one of the beds, motioning for Johnson to lay with him. It was nice to finally kick his feet up. He wasn’t much for hitchhiking, but now that he had a dog to care for he might have to change his mind.

  
He must have dozed off. He sat up, noticing Johnson was now sitting on the other bed next to a young man with damp wavy hair eating a slice of pizza. A movie played on the tv with the volume low, the only light in the room.

  
“Do you want some pizza?” Who he assumed was John’s kid, asked.

  
The Kid said yes. A lamp that sat on a side table between the beds was switched on. He was able to see what the other man in the room looked like and damn, did John’s kid look just like him.

  
“Where’d your dad go?” The Kid glanced around the room.

  
“My dad?”

  
“Yeah, John.”

  
“He’s not my dad,” The young man started laughing. “What made you think that?”

  
“He called you his kid.”

  
John entered the motel room, smelling of cigarette smoke. The young man jumped up from the bed, Johnson stealing his forgotten slice of pizza. He marched right up to John.

  
“I’m not a kid!” he shouted in the older man’s face.

  
“Yes, you are,” John replied, pulling him into an embrace. “You’re my kid.”

  
The young man put up little fight before giving in. They stood together for a few moments, sightly swaying side to side. John gave him a quick kiss on the lips and let him go.

  
“You taste awful,” the young man said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “I thought you agreed to quit smoking.”

John shrugged, sitting down in the only chair in the room and took a piece of pizza from the box on the table.

**Author's Note:**

> Kid seems so much like a young John Ryder. I think they'd get along great together.


End file.
